


Caught Underneath

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, basically poor omega takumi gets passed around by most of the alpha nohrian siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: When Takumi is captured by Xander, he was sure that capture meant the end of him. Luckily, it seems the mostly alpha family has taken an interest in his omega scent, enough to keep him alive. That includes the doting Camilla, the usually indifferent Leo, and surprisingly even Xander.Which will work in his favor for now, until he runs out of suppressants and his heat kicks in. Things really aren't going Takumi's way.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my third fan fiction for fire emblem, and I'm hype to do my first omega verse! Hopefully will keep it fun and interesting ;)
> 
> My version of Omega verse: 
> 
> I plan to do it where there is marking bonds through biting, which are permanent and pair the two together. Male alphas knot, male omegas can get pregnant but can't impregnate themselves, etc. The usual omega verse, or the most common one I have seen myself. (Betas are regular humans, alphas and omegas can sense pheromones, they go into heats/ruts).
> 
> Alpha females have the usual genetalia (vaginas, womb, but an omega male can't impregnate, and hard for them to get pregnant themselves). Female alphas also have alpha pheromones that work on both gender omegas (they just can't impregnate omegas like an alpha male can).
> 
> Also: Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!

Takumi knew he was in a heap of trouble.

From spraining his ankle in the army's hasty retreat to getting found hobbling away by the crowned prince Xander with his forces behind him, he had definitely seen better days. Xander looked him over unimpressed, both by the limp walk Takumi had and the defiance he put up considering his position of being surrounded. Takumi felt humiliated, now being laid over the back of Xander's horse like a prized pelt from a hunt, his ankle throbbing and trying to ignore the jests from the soldiers. It felt uncomfortable, having his stomach laying over the stallion, but it was that or walk. And that wasn't a real option. 

It was also insulting that Xander didn't even feel the need to restrain him. But, Xander had known there was no way the Hoshidan prince would be able to put up much of a fight being so outnumbered and hurt. Let alone running away before being caught again.

At this point, Takumi could do nothing but await his fate in Nohr. He could guess what was happening back home, his brother Ryoma getting reports of how Takumi had been lost in the retreat and likely captured. Ryoma was probably getting a party ready to come retrieve him, but he knew that the party would arrive too late. Considering he was stuck to Xander's horse, there was no way they were getting him back anyways. Unless Ryoma himself came and got Takumi, he wasn't going anywhere. Which would be a possibility,  but he knew Ryoma was back in the heart of Hoshido. It was a few days ride to get to where they were now, let alone what it would take for him to catch up with the moving Nohr forces.

By then the royal archer's head would be a decoration on Garon's throne. 

Takumi was sure of his fate, considering the history of King Garon. The Nohrian ruler was not a merciful man, and he was sure that his execution would be a public event. Takumi had known his children were very different, even if he found them all disgusting, he had heard of the rumors that Xander wasn't as awful as his father. Xander was still awful for following his father's orders, but a lesser degree of awful, if you will, than Garon himself. Perhaps he'd have some decent treatment until he got to the capital, where he would be imprisoned or on display until his death.

"Comfortable back there?" Xander finally spoke, keeping a calm tone about him. The question earned a chuckle out of some of the soldiers, as Takumi still bounced behind Xander like a trophy hunt. 

Takumi growled, "I don't think you want the answer to that. You know Ryoma and all of Hoshido is going to be coming for you if-"

Xander cut him off, "I'm fully aware that Ryoma is in the capital of Hoshido, making war plans against us along with Corrin. They won't be coming for you until after you arrive at Nohr's castle, which will be too late. I suggest you play along with me, I plan to reason with my father to have you spared and kept as a prisoner for now."

"What good does reasoning do for Garon? He won't hesitate to kill me! And I doubt he wouldn't hesitate to finish a pathetic son like you for getting in the way. You're no more than an errand boy and soldier to him."

He could sense Xander's anger rising, his alpha pheromones now radiating in waves. For an omega like Takumi, it was rather overwhelming. His instincts told him to cower. Though, he refused to be found out as an omega after he had worked so hard to conceal it. Takumi also knew back home Ryoma was also in panic, considering Takumi's true status of being an omega had been a well kept secret for so long.

The prince himself had never wanted to be an omega, and it had been a heartbreak for him when his first heat came. All of the Hoshido siblings and his mother gave their support and said the kingdom would accept him all the same, yet Takumi refused due to his pride. He wanted to look like an Alpha, and he wanted to keep that look about him until his execution. As long as his suppressants to stop his heat were with him in his pocket, he would be alright.

He had enough for three weeks about, and by then he'd already be dead or miraculously recovered by his family.

By now, the sun was setting and Xander gave the order for scouts to hurry ahead and start to set up camp. Takumi could tell by now he was in Nohrian territory, albeit on the outskirts and in farming land. Eventually they got to the beginning of a camp, a large tent in the middle where he imagined Xander would be staying. It was dark, purple sheets pitched up and it seemed large enough to comfortably sit ten people. Xander dismounted, and took Takumi off in an ungraceful manner, the omega yelping as he fell flat on his ass on the dirt floor. Xander simply picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder fireman style, which left Takumi kicking and cussing under his breath. 

"I'm afraid your struggling will just make this more difficult, prince Takumi." Xander huffed out, trying to keep balance while walking, despite the man he was carrying trying to send him off balance. Eventually they got to the tent, Xander putting Takumi down on his bed, which suddenly sent Takumi into panic. He was alone with Xander on a bed, and he seemed to be studying him.  _Shit, does he know I'm an omega? I mean, alphas are known for picking up scents. If he tries anything, I'm not going to submit easily, especially to scum like him!_

However, the Nohrian simply sat next to him and sighed heavily. "You'll need to keep your leg elevated, so I'm going to have two beds put in here. You can rest here for the night, and tomorrow we will be on the road to Nohr. Again, I want you kept alive and have no intentions of killing you. Also, I'm having a watch kept over this tent, so I don't suggest trying to run. Don't make this difficult for me, and I will tell Garon you put up no resistance or attempts to run."

Takumi looked over Xander now, seeing how the other man looked battered and exhausted from battle. The war must have been taking a toll on him too. "I don't think I would be able to get very far anyways if I try to run. And I guess a thank you is in order for the bed and treatment," Takumi replied.

The Hoshidan prince still hated the Nohr alpha, and he still hated the situation, but it felt useless to be a brat. After all, he was being given rather kind treatment by Xander by getting a bed in the largest tent in the camp, as well as help for his injuries despite being a prisoner. And testing his temper wasn't going to do him any favors in front of Garon, or it could land him in a less favorable spot in camp. For now, being at least tolerant of the other man was the best option. 

Xander stood up and walked over to the entrance of the tent, looking out at the sky. "It's officially sunset now."

A realization then hit Takumi. He needed to take his heat suppressants twice daily, at sunrise and sunset. 

The archer's mind raced, thinking of how to sneak his pills hidden in his shoe.  _Shit, how am I gonna do this? If Xander sees me take them, I know he'll confiscate the bottle and ask what it is. The last thing I need is for me to be outed as an omega here! Or worse, he confiscates the bottle before I take it and I go into heat while alone in a tent with an enemy alpha. I do not need the next filthy king of Nohr trying to mount me like a dog and going into a rut. Dammit!_

___________________________________________________________________________

Xander did not think his day would be turning out like this.

After a major battle, he was surprised to find a limping Hoshidan prince on the retreat. When he had caught Takumi, he had thought he had gained a good bargaining chip for peace talks with Hoshido. However, Takumi proved difficult to handle from his struggling to his sharp tongue. Xander was glad the other man had at least calmed down enough to rationally talk with him.  _He is quite the feisty alpha, I feel bad for the advisors who have to find him an omega. He probably scares them half to death with his personality,_ Xander thought. 

He had not yet figured out Takumi was an omega, probably since the suppressants kept his pheromones minimal. Xander had also heard the rumors of him being an alpha (a lie started by the Hoshidan court at Takumi's request), and had no reason to believe otherwise. After all, his rather fiery personality was more fitting for the stereotypical alpha, not omega. 

Xander however found it odd, watching as Takumi seemed so in thought over the setting sun. Ever since he said it, he seemed to be having a mental debate on something. Whatever it was, it kept him deep in thought for awhile.

"Anything I can help with?"

Takumi huffed and shook his head, "I'll be fine. Can I ask for some bandages to compress my leg with and some food? Considering I'll be hauled over your horse again, a meal to survive the day would make it easier. Also something for a good last meal, in case Garon disagrees with keeping me hostage and decides to be his normal Garon self."

Xander looked over his shoulder from the entrance of the tent. "I'll be back with it soon. I hope the food will be alright, considering you aren't used to Nohr food," he joked. 

The other prince waved him away, "I'm sure I can make it work. Better than starving, I suppose." 

The Nohr prince then left to the make shift kitchen in the camp, where he requested food to be made for the two of them. He needed a meal as well after the battle. As he waited, he could overhear the soldiers talking about the fight and recent capture of the Hoshidan royal.

"He was rather pathetic, trying to put up a fight despite being outnumbered," One man started.

"I'll agree, he's a rather stupid alpha for doing that. What does he think he could do against Xander?" Another soldier scoffed.

"Especially since he's so little, he's an alpha with an omega frame. He doesn't even smell like anything, alpha or otherwise," the first soldier replied with.

Xander considered the possibility now, thinking back to Takumi. He was small framed. Alphas were normally built like Xander, filled out and muscled. Then again, his younger brother Leo also was rather small, but was an alpha himself. Perhaps Takumi was the same. However, the archer was different in the fact he didn't seem to release any pheromones. Most alphas smelled heavily of pheromones, especially when emotions like anger or arousal kicked in. Leo was notorious for that, even if his build didn't reflect a dominant position. And considering how pissed off the Hoshidan prince was when captured, he should have been pumping out pheromones like crazy. It left Xander curious. 

_Maybe he's a beta, considering he didn't smell like an omega earlier. Betas don't release scented pheromones, so I bet he's hiding his beta status and trying to come off as an alpha. Makes sense, considering his status of being royalty. I would probably do the same was well, to appear stronger._

The conversation continued on, but Xander finally had received the meal he needed for both his self and captive. He quickly dropped by the medic tent for bandages, and worked his way back to his tent.

________________________________________________________

Takumi immediately scrambled to take his shoe off as soon as Xander left, trying to take out the pill bottle quickly. He downed the medication and sighed in relief, then putting the bottle back inside his shoe and fitting the boot back on.

The archer remembered the one time he awoke at moonrise, having forgotten his medication at sunset and paid heavily for it. Sometimes heats take hold immediately after a suppressant is late, especially if the user hasn't allowed a heat in so long, while other times it can take a week or two before the heat comes into effect.

Takumi was unlucky that night.

He was awoken to slick running down his legs and staining the bed, his whole room smelling of omega. His first instinct was to nest, which he started to do when Saizo came by on his nightly patrols outside the royal's rooms and alerted Ryoma of what he had smelled. Ryoma immediately forced his brother to take his suppressants and stood guard with Saizo, both alphas keeping a watch as half the castle reeked of an omega in heat. The concern was a wanderer or butler going into rut and trying something. It was surprising Saizo's body didn't force him to rut, but he was a well focused and trained ninja. He was not going to let pheromones get the best of him.

Meanwhile on that night, Takumi was dying of need. He tried to force his mind onto other things, but slick was dripping down his legs and his aching made it rather hard to focus. In the end, Takumi humped a pillow to completion, keeping quiet and nipping at another pillow kept under his chin. The next morning, everything went back to normal except the alpha staff being far too friendly due to the residual smell. Takumi hated how needy he felt that night, and now worried missing even by a fourth of the day could cause his body to go into heat. And considering how strong Xander smelled, he wouldn't be surprised if he immediately would trigger a rut in him. 

Xander eventually entered the room, offering Takumi a plate of food and a drink of water. He accepted it, albeit the food was not what he was used to and tasted worse than Hoshidan food in his opinion. He guessed it was better than starving, and it would be a long day of travel tomorrow. After downing the meal, Takumi muttered a thank you. He watched as the staff brought in a second bed for Takumi, where he switched to for the night once it was set up. 

The princes mostly stayed silent, other than Xander asking how the other's ankle was doing. It had seemed to stop swelling since he had wrapped it with bandages,  which proved good. Soon enough, the moon was rising and it was time they both slept. 

 

"Goodnight." Takumi grumbled, curling up.

"Goodnight, Prince Takumi."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi awoke with the sun peeking through the tent, moving upwards from the horizon. He looked over to see Xander having his armor put on by presumably one of his retainers. The man had silver hair and was small in frame, an omega if the Hoshidan had to guess based on his body. He looked over to Takumi, examining him coldly. It made the archer nervous, omegas were better at sensing others of their kind, better than alphas could. Sometimes even with suppressants, it seemed their sixth sense could still identify other omegas. For Takumi, it made him rather nervous that the retainer could rat him out. 

Xander looked over, now realizing that Takumi was awake. "Ah, I see you've decided to join us. This is Laslow, my retainer. And Laslow, this is-"

Laslow finished for him, kindly giving a nod to his lord. "-The Hoshidan prince Takumi, if I had to guess. However, I must ask, is it truly safe to have him here in your quarters? Considering he is an o-" 

"Opposing warrior!" Takumi quickly cut him off, not letting Laslow finish his statement. "However, I don't think it would do me any favors to hurt Xander, considering I'm in a Nohr camp and have no real means of escape."

Laslow shared a glance with the other omega, who was pleading with his eyes to go along with it. It seemed the retainer had enough heart to play along. "I guess thats true. Besides, I would strike you down myself if you hurt my liege. Though, if I may ask Xander, may I kindly speak to the prince alone? I also brought fresh bandages at your request for his ankle, which I can switch out while you check in on preparations."

Xander nodded, "It would be for the best I see when we will be ready to move out. Fix his bandages and be kind to him. While he is not in Father's authority but mine, he is my guest and I expect him to have such treatment, Laslow."

The omega nodded, watching as the Nohr prince walked his way out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Xander's footprints disappeared, Laslow turned his attention back to Takumi. 

"I've heard you were an alpha from rumors, same as everyone else in this camp. Care to explain the truth?" The retainer started. 

Takumi crossed his arms, sitting up from his bed. "I don't have to explain myself to a servant."

"Then I will have to explain your real identity to Prince Xander. I'm sure if they searched you they'd find suppressants, right?"

Takumi bit his tongue, hesitantly removing his boot. He had to take them this morning, and there was no point hiding them to the other omega now. He removed the medication bottle, downing one of his pills and putting the shoe back on.

"If you must know, I've always been an omega. I've had it hidden my entire life, having rumors spread to say I'm actually an alpha. Glad they worked," The prince chuckled.

"After all, a bitch prince in heat would be quite the joke and weak link. I'm begging you don't tell Xander, I can't have myself exposed. Not to mention the horrible treatment I would get from Garon for it, you know how imprisoned omegas are treated. And especially with me being an enemy prince they're at war with, I'd be treated like a breeding sow or left in heat on display, or something humiliating. At least if they think I'm an alpha, they'll just have me executed with some honor." 

 

Laslow seemed deep in thought, knowing what Takumi said was true. Imprisoned omegas often were humiliated and treated worse than alphas, often used as breeding cattle or left in an empty room without suppressants, endlessly going in and out of heat alone. They were often easier to break due to their hormones making them prone to heats, and the fact they could be bred. Garon was one to expose that fact and make examples out of them, or at the very least, turn blind eyes to guards who punished them this way.

Those punishments were for those of high crimes. For Takumi who was the prince of a kingdom they were at war with, him being exposed as an omega would mean months of torture and pain. Laslow wasn't cruel enough for that to happen to him.

"I understand why you'd keep it secret, I myself have seen the way criminal omegas are treated by Garon's men. I will tell Xander, but I will warn him that he must keep it secret as well. He will help, Xander is a reasonable and honest man unlike his father."

Takumi wailed, "Please, he must not know! What if he does tell King Garon? Not to mention he won't respect me once he knows I'm not an alpha!"

Laslow shook his head, "Takumi, I'm his retainer and an omega too. Garon disagreed with it, but Xander said it should not matter because I'm a strong fighter. He won't see you differently for it. And trying to sneak your suppressants will be hard to do twice a day, considering he will always be by your side. It's best he can help you hide it and be aware, rather than you having to hide them and possibly go into heat. Speaking of, don't even think about getting that way with him-"

Takumi's nose wrinkled at the thought, "I'd rather be impaled by Garon than spend one night with Xander. Trust me, I have no interest whatsoever."

The retainer then approached the prince with the bandages, redoing his ankle wrap. "Good, I think its best in everyone's interest theres no accidents. And since it is your information to share and not mine, I'll let you speak to him about your true status." Takumi was right, he knew he had to be extra careful when being in proximity with Xander, and taking his suppressants. He reeked of alpha, which could easily start heats if he wasn't on time with his pills.

The Hoshidan also knew he would never want to be in bed with a disgusting Nohrian, let alone the next ruler of the blasted place. However, heats and ruts often made common sense get metaphorically get thrown out the window. Heats have lead to undesirable pair ups when an alpha is nearby and goes into a rut, leading to surprise pregnancies. Pheromones simply take over. More often than not, alphas and omegas give in to their instincts, as much as they wish to resist them. And it was probably better to have the news come to Xander from the prince himself, not his retainer.

Takumi nodded, silently watching the knight work away.  Eventually Xander entered the room, returning with an apple, a few slices of meat, and small loaf of bread for Takumi. The omega gladly accepted it, and Laslow took his leave, giving the other man a knowing glance to talk to his lord. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Takumi looked down at the plate of food, starting with the bread. "Prince Xander?"

The man hummed in response, having also brought himself a tray of food for breakfast. He was currently working on the meat on his plate. 

"I'm afraid there is something private I must tell you, before we arrive to Nohr. That you must also keep private, specifically from King Garon."

Xander swallowed his food, curiously looking up, "Go on." He seemed to know based on how hesitant the other man was, the information was probably going to be something of importance. And the hesitation also told him it was probably best kept a secret. 

Takumi bounced his leg, trying to keep himself calm. Laslow seemed to be genuine about his liege, and hoped it would turn out true. And ever since he had been captured Xander had been nothing but accommodating (as much as Takumi hated to admit it. Hopefully this wouldn't bite him in the ass. 

 

"I'm an omega."

Xander coughed on the bit of meat he was chewing, looking up confused at the other prince. "Excuse me?"

Takumi repeated himself, "I'm an omega. I have always kept it a secret to everyone outside the Hoshido palace, because omegas are treated differently for what they are."

The Nohr prince looked over to the other man, now understanding the more delicate traits. His chest wasn't broadened like an alphas, and his hips seemed rather wide to not be an omega. He also was overall rather soft in features and frame. Xander tried to shake the thought, as it is definitely one you should not be having of an enemy. But, it was undeniable Takumi was attractive, now that he was observing and taking note of his physique. His alpha hormones were starting to kick in, and he kicked himself for letting his mind run wild. 

The archer continued, "I know you must be thinking you have to tell your father, or considering it. But, I beg that you don't. You must understand how badly omegas found guilty are treated in Nohr, and I need your help keeping my secret." 

Xander nodded, thinking on his predicament. Not telling his father such valuable information would prove severe if he was found out. But, he had also seen the way Garon had exploited omegas as 'prison examples' due to their heat and nature. Considering where Takumi stood, it would be more than likely he would be treated even worse. For now, Xander felt he should give mercy to him and help out.

"I'll keep it secret, Prince Takumi. Do you have your suppressants with you?"

The omega nodded back, patting his boot to indicate where he had them. Xander felt a wave of relief wash over him now, knowing Takumi was covered. Xander felt it was a blessing he at least had his medication, which meant there would be no heats on the road or when in Nohr. It also let him feel at ease because being an alpha in such a small space with an omega would prove hard for him. At least without any pheromones getting in his way, he would be able to have a better focus around Takumi. And not at all staring at that lovely body of his, not at all. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 Soon, they found themselves back on the road, with Xander offering a horse to Takumi to ride to Nohr's capital. There was a precaution of Xander's horse being tethered to his, so that he didn't try to run away with the horse. 

Takumi rested along the way, mainly talking with Xander. The two princes during the start of the day seemed somewhat curt with each other, Takumi still being weary and distrustful of the Nohrian noble. However, Xander kept a kind tone about him and kept lightly pushing for the Omega to hold a conversation with him, and they soon found themselves talking like friends. They shared many stories of their siblings, as it was their one way to relate to one another. They both had a brother, although Takumi lamented about how protective Ryoma was, while Xander complained about Leo's temper. Their two sisters they also discussed, saying softly how Sakura and Elise would probably be friends if not for the war. As for Hinoka and Camilla, they both got chills down their spines, agreeing that would be the fight of the century and laughed over it.

Though Takumi never mentioned Corrin, as it seemed rather rude to bring up the woman who decided to ditch her foster siblings to join Hoshido forces. She was the one bridge between the two of them sibling wise, as Xander grew up with her and Takumi had recently got to know her as she stayed with them, turning against Nohr. She turned out to be an exceptional lady, often caring and kind to everyone as she adjusted in her new life style.

The two kept at the back of the group, keeping out of ear shot of everyone in front of them. It made good for private conversation, and to make sure Xander wasn't gossiped about for being friendly to such a high ranking enemy. Eventually, Xander seemed to be looking down, deep in his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, unable to meet the omega's eye. "So, if I can ask, how is Corrin doing?" 

Takumi looked over, feeling concern rising in his own chest. "She's doing good. She is becoming one of our best fighters and commanders. Her battle skills are-"

Xander cut him off, seeming a little irritated, "-I meant is she happy?"

Takumi gathered his thoughts. Honestly, Corrin had her good and bad days like anyone. Some days she loved how bright and abundant Hoshido was, and would bask in the sunlight for hours on end. The princess liked to spend time with her sisters as well, often training with Hinoka or reading with Sakura. Ryoma had fun sparring with her, albeit sometimes she would get out of focus, or break down saying how it reminded her of Xander. Corrin also would sometimes look into the direction of Nohr, silent or crying. She said she was glad there was no Garon, but she missed her other brothers and sisters. Often Ryoma would hold her while she cried, trying to play the role of comforting other brother. He held her and cradled her for hours, until she either calmed down or had given out from exhaustion. 

The hoshidan prince himself often spent time with Corrin in the library along with Sakura, the two sisters resting against the omega as he read aloud. He liked how they both fell asleep on him halfway through, and he could then nap with them. He liked being the good brother, and the comfort provided from the two sleeping beside him. It was one of the things he missed most about home. He supposed overall she must have felt more free and well off, but she missed her siblings back in Nohr as well. 

Takumi replied softly, "She is. I think Corrin likes the freedom from Garon. And we try to make her feel welcome and like family. But I would be lying if I said she didn't miss you and your siblings too." 

Xander thought on his reply, sighing. "We miss her a lot. Camilla has been in mourning at this point, and Elise simply sulks all day. I miss seeing my little princess, but it is comforting to know she hasn't forgotten us." 

The omega chuckled, "I don't think I'll forget you anytime either, unfortunately."

The two talked more with each other for some of the way, soon realizing the sun was touching the horizon. One of the soldiers came to Xander's side, asking if he wanted to set up camp so it would be ready by moonrise. Xander agreed, and Takumi looked nervously over to the alpha. He got close to Xander, to say something about needing his depressants now, but soon found that many soldiers were coming to discuss prep plans with Xander. He didn't want to out himself, so he found it best to try and wait for a bit, in hopes the prince would soon be done with getting the camp set up. 

However, it wasn't until the sun had fully set that they brought Xander and Takumi in to the new tent. As soon as the tent flaps closed, Takumi immediately rushed over to the bed and tried to get his boot off. He was frantic and cussing, already feeling the start of slick run down his thighs and his breathing get heavy. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xander had enjoyed his ride along the road with Takumi, getting to know about his life in Hoshido and share stories with one another. He was also conflicted hearing about Corrin, but had to know if his little princess was okay. He felt glad Corrin was happy with where she was, as well as missed her family back in Nohr. 

 _At least she still thinks of us,_ Xander thought to himself.

The Nohrian wanted to make a connection with the other prince, as Takumi seemed more and more attractive ever since he had found out about his real identity as an omega. Takumi had gorgeous silver hair, soft lips, and a wonderful figure that was rather hard to ignore. It didn't help that over time he realized that the archer was very passionate, from the way he talked about his family to his body language, eyes fiery and voice growing more confident and open as they talked more. Xander liked this side, and felt overwhelmed to be beside such a fierce omega, from both his physical charm and personality. If it wasn't for the fact their countries were at war, Xander would probably be interested in becoming allies, eventually courting him. 

But right now, thoughts of their conversations seemed to be far from Xander's mind. Right now, everything in the tent was smelling rather sweet. Specifically, Takumi. His breathing was ragged from what the crowned prince could tell, soft hair stuck to his forehead as he sweated profusely. Takumi seemed to be frantic, and it soon hit Xander he was trying to take off his shoe to get to his medication. The Nohrian immediately kneeled in front of him on the bed, getting on his knees in front of the omega. 

"Here, let me help." Xander calmly grabbed Takumi's shoe, trying to hold it still as he removed his foot from it. 

Takumi struggled and whined, "You can help by leaving! If I continue like this, you're going to go into-"

Xander cut him off, trying to keep a calm tone, "I understand your concern, but before the whole army realizes what the smell is, its for the best we try to get you medicated as soon as possible."

The archer sighed, "At least everyone else has went to rest by now. With our tent being farther away, no one may know if we hurry."

The paladin was about to look up to reply, only to have realization hit him like a tidal wave. Takumi was on the bed with his legs spread. His crotch was eye level with Xander. And he finally inhaled enough to smell the pheromones pumping out, which were rather tempting. He could also see Takumi was soaked in slick, his pants looking almost like he wet himself. Xander could feel his body reacting, dick throbbing and rubbing up uncomfortably against his pants. He winced and tried to focus, Takumi now having the bottle in his hands. 

The Hoshidan gulped it down, sighing in relief. However, his medication often took an hour or so to kick in. As in, his heat was still going on and Xander could tell it was in full effect. Takumi turned away and put himself under his blankets, panting and not meeting the other man's eye. He tossed and turned, wanting to ignore his instincts begging him to get closer to the alpha in the room. And Xander was suffering too, pheromones wanting him to give in and mount the smaller man. 

Takumi joked between gritted teeth, "I'm guessing you're having as much fun as I am over here."

Xander finally got off his knees, awkwardly standing and shifting, "Unfortunately so. Anything I can do to help you?"

The omega huffed, "If we weren't enemies, I would suggest you knot me."

The Nohrian blinked, surprised by the vulgar language. He knew it was probably the heat talking more than Takumi, but it still made it no less shocking to hear it come from his mouth. Xander honestly found the mental image arousing, the small omega's back arched and tight ass presented to him. How lovely it would be to hold that curved waist as he plowed himself inside, knotting himself in deep when he climaxed.  _My rut is starting up finally, I think._  

Xander couldnt resist much longer, as he soon climbed over Takumi, pinning the omega on his back and holding his wrists above him. Takumi at this point seemed a mess himself, legs beyond drenched and face flushed red. He was extremely warm underneath the alpha, and seemed to be looking up with a half glazed look. At this point, the alpha was holding onto a thread of control, enough to know not to mark Takumi.

"How about we forget our current relations?" Xander breathed out.

The Hoshidan nodded, looking over the man on top of him like a steak. "I think I can agree to that for now."

Xander stayed on top of Takumi, nipping softly at his neck in a way that would leave no mark. The smaller male squirmed underneath, trying to get friction by rubbing themselves together. They kept their clothes on for now, despite how warm and uncomfortable they felt with them on. Takumi grabbed Xander's hand and led it inside of his pants, despite how much his common sense screamed at him not to. The alpha watched as Takumi led his fingers to his entrance, looking helplessly to Xander. 

"Please," the archer begged.

The whine and need in his voice went straight to Xander's cock, and sent electric currents down his spine. He wasn't going to be the one to refuse Takumi, and slowly teased his fingers around to lube them up. The omega's eyes were glassed over at this point, hips grinding against his digits, begging for contact. The slick made it easy for his large fingers to make their way in, and Takumi nearly howled in pleasure when he felt two fingers filling him.  _Gods, he's tight._

The paladin could feel how very warm and wet Takumi was inside, enjoying the tight sensation. He couldn't imagine how good it would feel to put a knot inside, or how hard he would clench around his dick. He had never been intimate with an omega, though often Garon did try to pair him with noble ones. Xander was always one to keep his distance, never finding interest in any of them. None were attractive to him, or ever kept his attention. Though seeing the silver haired prince below him, grinding his ass onto his hand, he now could see he maybe hadn't found the right omega to bond with. Seeing his hair stick to his forehead, body heaving and flustered, it seemed like a heavenly sight.

"How are you feeling?" Xander muttered, adding a third finger in.

Takumi spoke between gritted teeth, "I need... more.."

The Nohrian knew better than to go further than this. Knotting would be quite the predicament, considering it would link them together for a period of time and Xander couldn't remove himself. And more importantly, alphas and omegas fucking can result in pregnancy. The worst possible thing he could do was bring an infant into this war, and what would Garon and his siblings say? He knew that Takumi wouldn't be accepted by his father, and the child probably thrown aside with him. Camilla would probably accept the child with open arms, but scold the two of them for being so irresponsible. Elise would eagerly try to be favorite aunt, and Leo would probably be furious for their rash decision.

And also, what would the  _Hoshidan_ siblings say? He's sure Ryoma would use Raijinto to make him into a kebab, not to mention the other siblings probably coming to kill him as well. It was for the best he held himself back, for everyone's sakes.

Xander shook his head, "Takumi, I think it best I don't continue this any further."

Takumi whined, "Please, Xander,  _please."_

The Nohrian prince tried to breathe through his mouth as to slow down his rut and keep composure, shaking his head weakly. It took everything in himself to not go into rut, fighting his basic instincts, but everything was slipping out of his control the more the omega pheromones pumped into his body. Takumi was near sobbing at this point, rubbing his cunt harder against Xander's hands. It was obvious that Xander was losing the fight, but was holding hard to the last shred of his senses. 

Then Takumi did the unthinkable, pushing the Nohrian off the top of him, making Xander fall back against one side of the bed. The omega flipped himself over onto all fours, laying his face down on the mattress and completely pulling everything off his lower half. He spread his legs and jutted his hips out, his body shaking in desperation for the lost contact.

Takumi presented. 

It was then Xander knew he was done for. 

Omegas presented when in heat to let their alpha know they were ready to be bred, showing themselves fully on display doggy style. It was the instinctual style of fucking for a completely male alpha and omega couple. Alphas normally would mount and impregnate, bonding their mates as they finished inside.

Takumi was ready and hard, his pathetically small cock at full attention pressed against his stomach. Just below that his pussy was wet and dripping for attention. Xander growled as his rut finally set in, alpha pheromones pumping out and overwhelming the room. Takumi gasped and moaned as he was mounted, Xander setting his legs on either side and resting his chest against the Hoshidan's back as the prepared for doggy style. The Nohrian had removed his pants to his knees, letting his cock free for the moment. 

"Apologies Takumi, but I simply cannot resist," Xander grunted, moving his hips to find Takumi's cunt. 

He mostly thrusted and humped the air at first as he rested over Takumi until his tip found the entrance of the archer. Once he felt the heat and slick covering the end of his dick, the alpha immediately rammed his entire length in with one go. This caused Takumi to scream at the top of his lungs, cunt clenching around its first dick. Xander felt the wind knocked out of him as well, having it been his first time too. He was not being used to the wet warmth of an omega cunt, but he definitely felt he could get used to the pleasant sensation. 

Xander then pulled himself nearly out and pushed back in again, eventually building a rhythm as Takumi arched his back more. The smaller man loved the feeling of being filled, brain too clouded with heat to think. Eventually the alpha pulled himself off the others back and held his torso upright, and began to fuck harder with the new angle. Xander held his hands onto both sides of the other's hips and slamming his dick in and out rapidly, pistoning himself and growling as the omega drooled and whined below him. 

Takumi felt embarrassed as he saw the stain of saliva forming on the bed as his body was rammed, but he was more in focus about the dick currently inside him. To say Xander was hung was an understatement, as his cock filled the Hoshidan to his max. 

Xander thought could feel his body slowing as he came closer to completion, his hips tiring and knot beginning to form.

"Takumi, I need to-"

" _Inside."_ Takumi spat, his voice low and guttural, moving his own hips to keep the movement going. 

The Nohrian would have thought him possessed, but it was obviously his heat talking over himself.

However, Xander had enough logic left to know not to knock Takumi up. He started tugging himself out, panicking to find his knot already starting to plug him in. His body had swelled where the entrance of the other's cunt was near tearing when he pulled away, causing the omega below him to yelp in pain. But after some struggling and focusing on not finishing, he eventually pulled himself out in time. Takumi wailed at the sudden emptiness, missing the fullness inside him. Xander gave himself a few strokes and finished on the prince's back, painting it white with long streaks of cum. 

Takumi protested, still reeking out omega pheromones, "Why didn't you knot inside me?" 

Xander knew at this point the suppressants should soon be kicking in, but the heat wouldn't end without a proper knot and finish or the medication taking hold. At this point, it was stalling. Xander thought of a plan by pushing Takumi off the bed, and onto the grass floor. The Nohrian grabbed the omega's ponytail and shoved his face into Xander's crotch.

Xander panted, still coming down from the high of finishing, "Clean me off and I'll think on it." 

Takumi's instincts were to listen to alpha commands, and he complied eagerly. He was sloppy with his oral as he had never done this before. He did however make up for the lack of grace in enthusiasm, nearly taking Xander to the hilt, minus the knot. And for the alpha who had just finished and was beyond sensitive from it, it made a very good idea to pass the time. 

Eventually the blonde could feel the medication take effect as the omega scent lessened from the source, and soon felt someone slapping his thigh to be let up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi really hated being an omega. 

He could feel his stomach turning as his senses came back to him, realizing what he had done. His lower half ached and his jaw was beyond sore from something so big, but he felt most disgusted he allowed his instincts to get the better of him. To stoop as low as to bed with a Nohrian, and the next to be crowned at that, was unthinkable until now. But the aches and pains plus the cum stuck to the back of his outfit told him that it was possible. 

He coughed and sputtered as Xander let his hair go, trying to rub the taste off with his arm. 

Xander spoke gently, caution in his voice, "Takumi, are you alright?" 

"Been better," He quipped back, trying to regain his breathing. 

The room eventually calmed down, tense and awkward. Neither of them knew what to say at this point, considering the actions that just transpired. Takumi felt violated and unsure what to say. He wanted to punch Xander and chew him out, but it wasn't his fault that his own heat started up. 

Xander muttered an apology, pulling his pants up and trying to help Takumi onto his feet. The omega took the hand, reorganizing his clothes and taking off the top part of his outfit. 

"I expect a new outfit," Takumi growled, throwing the soiled clothes at the other prince.

Xander flinched and nodded, leaving the tent to go ask Laslow for a spare of his. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter


End file.
